


Polar Bears

by Lastavica



Category: 24 (TV)
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Grampa Jack - Freeform, Grandchildren, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Grief/Mourning, One Shot, Pre-Season/Series 08, Season/Series 08, Stupid season 8 couldn't let Jack stay happy for more than 3 seconds., Zoo, cuteness, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastavica/pseuds/Lastavica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse at Jack's happiness before season 8 steals it all away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polar Bears

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this posted on ff.net for a few years and decided to edit it and post it here. I hope you enjoy. :D

"Teri, honey, hold my hand. Ok?"

"Ok, grampa!"

"C'mere, sweetie." He said as his scarred hand took hold of her small one.

The pair walked hand in hand down the paved path, Teri's many little steps keeping up with each of Jack's strides. She looked all around in wonder at everything before her. He looked in wonder at every little thing she did. When she smiled he couldn't help but smile too. She was so beautiful and her grandmother would have been so happy.

Jack looked up and pushed away the thought of his late wife. The mirage of he and Teri together as proud, happy grandparents had lately been appearing in his mind and it was painful. That little Teri probably would have had a different name was one such thought he couldn't dwell on.

"Grampa Jack, look!"

Unconsciously, Jack's face lit up into a smile. Those words were a little shot of joy to his heart every time they came his way. He looked back down at her, happy to let his granddaughter occupy his attention once again.

Teri, bouncing on her toes, was pointing and laughing in high pitched delight.

"Polar bears." Jack said with a smile.

She began to shout joyfully "Come on, Grampa!" and leaned forward as far as she could, pulling him toward her favorite animals. Jack was careful to hold her hand tight to prevent her from falling face first on the cement.

"Ok, sweetie I'm coming." he said as he walked behind her running steps while she tugged him down the path.

At the railing Jack picked her up so she could see the bears. They were swimming and playing with a big red ball.

"Grampa, look!"

"I see them. " Jack assured her.

"They have a beach ball!" she giggled.

Far more amusing to Jack than the bears was Teri's enchantment at them. Sure, he thought they were interesting and certainly impressive, but to him, right now, they did not compare to this golden haired child. Secretly, he thanked them for giving her such joy. If only they knew what they did for this little human simply by grasping at a giant floating ball.

Teri moved from joyous commentary into silent amazement punctuated with giggles at the bears' silly antics.

"You like them?" Jack asked her, breaking into her bear watching reverie.

She turned her face to his and nodded enthusiastically, her golden hair bouncing as she did so.

He laughed. "Me too."


End file.
